


Pale Blue Dot

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Pale Blue Dot

It had been the kind of day that made Kamilah feel her years.

Things at Ahmanet Financial weren’t looking good for the vampire as it appeared her latest deal might go sour and cause the board to force her out of her own company. 

That thought lingered in Kamilah’s mind as she sat in her dimly light office, instead of being home with Amy. Not that she didn’t want to spend time with her girlfriend, but it was becoming increasingly necessary for the human to call Kamilah and remind her not to return too late. 

‘Amy doesn’t understand what’s at stake,’ Kamilah thought to herself and looking at her clock. 4:00 AM. As it was, there would be precious little time to devote to Amy, and Kamilah felt guilty for ignoring her girlfriend for the past few weeks. She rubbed her temples, feeling her head throb from stress and exhaustion, and decided to shut off her computer, put her files away and take some time to decompress with Amy. ‘I suppose even I can get tired,’ she thought to herself hating her own limitations. 

Upon arrival, Kamilah tried to push thoughts of work out of her mind, but she couldn’t help wondering how much her company would earn or lose over the next few days. She almost turned back when Amy’s familiar scent wafted in her nose.

To mortal eyes, it would have been difficult to move around the room, but Kamilah’s sharp senses guided her as she moved around what looked like several pieces of new furniture. The thought of Amy having decorated their home without Kamilah’s help made the vampire feel guilty, a feeling which intensified as she approached the living room sofa to see Amy curled up fast asleep. 

Carefully, Kamilah reached for a blanket to softly drape over her girlfriend. It was the third time in as many nights that Amy fell asleep waiting for Kamilah, and the vampire tried to reason that it was all for the best. Besides, soon the deal would be worked out, and she could make a point of coming home earlier once everything was finalized. At least that what she tried to tell herself, but truth be told, she knew deep down that there would always be something new to occupy her attention, and if she wasn’t careful, she could lose Amy to the passage of precious time.

A soft glow from the tv caught Kamilah’s eye and she picked up the box set that read “Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey.” Amy bought that a month ago and had been asking Kamilah to watch it with her. But, as usual, work got in the way, and apparently, Amy decided to watch by herself. 

For a moment, Kamilah sat on the sofa not knowing if she should wake up her girlfriend, or let her sleep and eventually decided not to disturb Amy’s peace. She looked up at the screen to an image of the Earth, described as a pale blue dot, and the immortal words of Carl Sagan that spoke to her:

“…Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that, in glory and triumph, they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot.”

“Think of the endless cruelties visited by the inhabitants of one corner of this pixel on the scarcely distinguishable inhabitants of some other corner, how frequent their misunderstandings, how eager they are to kill one another, how fervent their hatreds.”

“Our posturings, our imagined self-importance, the delusion that we have some privileged position in the Universe, are challenged by this point of pale light…” 

Tears ran down Kamilah’s cheeks. The message was too beautiful not to take to heart, and the vampire knew what she had to do. She called her assistant to cancel all meetings for the following week, trying to be as quiet as possible, only to hang up and see a wide-eyed Amy looking at her. 

“Kamilah… why did you do that? I thought those meetings were really important.”

Softly, Kamilah stroked Amy’s cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. The vampire had almost forgotten how lovely it felt to share a kiss with her beloved. 

“I thought so too, Amy. But I was wrong.” She leaned closed to kiss Amy on the forehead and hold her affectionately. “My life spans many years, but only by human standards. The centuries I’ve experienced are but a moment in the vast ocean of time. I’ve spent too many days worrying about insignificant events. What you would call ‘the rat race,’ when I should have paid attention to what really matters.”

“Which is?”

Kamilah rolled her eyes. “You, of course. I derive a lot of satisfaction in the work I do, but that alone can’t make me happy. I can’t help but reflect on the abomination known as Gaius and ponder how utterly useless he was. Despite living far longer than even myself, he accomplished nothing of note. He spent his life tormenting others and painting the earth red with blood, but what did it matter? For a brief moment, he was the most powerful being of an insignificant, pale blue dot. But the suffering he inflicted is forever etched into his damned soul. I haven’t told you much about my brother, Lysimachus, but he bestowed the greatest gift of all. The knowledge that he loved me. And I want you you to have that as well, Amy. I love you. So much so that I don’t want to waste another moment. There will always be time for work, but I want to share my life with you and make you happy. I may be a small, fleeting speck in the cosmos, but my love for you stretching through all of space and time.” At that moment, Kamilah raced to their bedroom and retrieved an item she’d held onto for much too long. She wasn’t afraid to make her intentions known to the woman she loved. On one knee she presented the most radiant diamond ring Amy had ever seen. “Amy… will you be my wife?”

“YES!!!” Amy tearfully called out. “YES YES YES!! A million times over, yes. I love you, Kamilah.”

“And I love you too, sweet Amy.”

The women shared a passionate kiss, promising each other that they would devote themselves to each other and make the most of their time on this pale, blue dot.


End file.
